


The Power of Chocolate

by Marvelfanatic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chocolate, Disney Movies, Gen, Sugar High - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfanatic/pseuds/Marvelfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew assassins were subject to sugar highs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first post on Ao3, I'm super excited. This work is also posted on my sisters Fanfiction.net account, but it was originally written by me. It was posted by her because I wasn't allowed to have an account. But now I am! 
> 
> And without further ado, read on!
> 
> Signed,  
> Fanatic

Clint relaxed on his bed after a hard mission. He was glad it was over. He propped himself up on his elbow, reached into his nightstand drawer, and pulled out a bar of chocolate. Smiling to himself, he opened the wrapper and broke off a piece. He popped it into his mouth, sighing with contentment at the warm flavor. As he savored the piece, he wondered idly if Natasha ever had chocolate. I should call her to come over and share some with her…  
The thought was pushed out of his mind as he drifted to sleep  
An hour or so later, three sharp knocks on his door jarred his eyes open. He waited a minute, and the three knocks sounded again. He smiled to himself: only one person knocked three times twice.  
“Come in.”  
The door opened and Natasha walked in, shutting it behind her. “Hey.” She murmured softly.  
“Hey.” Clint replied.  
Natasha moved closer and perched on the edge of his bed. “So how’d it go?”  
“Pretty well.” He sat up and stretched. As he gathered his mind out of the sleep fog, he remembered the chocolate. It lay next to him on the bed.  
“So,” Clint began. “Have you ever tried chocolate before?”  
Natasha cocked an eyebrow at him, but answered anyway. “Once or twice. Why do you ask?”  
“Well, I have some here.” Clint held out a piece. “Wanna try some?”  
Natasha eyed it for a moment before reaching out and taking the chocolate from him.  
“Thanks.” She murmured, popping it into her mouth. Clint watched her curiously, wondering what she would say.  
“Mmmm,” Natasha sighed. “This is good.”  
Clint grinned widely. “Have some more.” He offered her the bar.  
“Thanks,” she returned his smile and broke off another piece.  
“Lets watch a movie.” She suggested.  
“Sure.” Clint gestured to the TV and large DVD case. “Pick what you want.”  
She climbed off the bed and went over to pick a movie.  
“How about Ice Princess? The skating movie?”  
“All right.”  
She set it in and pushed play. She sat down on the bed next to Clint and made sure to keep the chocolate between them. Clint helped himself to a chunk, and between the two the chocolate bar disappeared.  
Clint noticed the normally sober Natasha growing smiley; laughing hysterically at little things in the movie, and suddenly it dawned on him. She was on a sugar high! Oh dear.  
He wished he had eaten more chocolate to match her giggly state, but he figured one sober one was needed. Ah well.

A few hours later, Natasha lay sprawled out on the couch, sleeping soundly. Clint smiled fondly as he recounted the evening to himself. After the movie they had a pillow fight, and ended up on the living room floor laughing. That evolved into a tickle fight. Finally Natasha began to calm down, and lay down on the couch where she passed out. Clint draped a blanket over her before heading back to his own room to sleep. He couldn’t wait to see what she would say in the morning.

When Clint woke up in the morning, Natasha was gone. She left him a note on top of the folded blanket, saying she had received a call from Fury asking her to come in early. She thanked him for sharing his chocolate. It was an enjoyable night, She wrote, one to be repeated someday.

Clint was making dinner when three sharp knocks sounded on his door. He waited a minute, and they sounded again.  
“Come in!” He called.  
Natasha opened the door and slipped inside. She smirked, waving two bars of chocolate.  
“I thought we’d have chocolate again tonight.”  
Clint smirked right back. “Bring it on, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Note: the Clintasha in this fic is purely platonic. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!
> 
> Signed,  
> Fanatic


End file.
